fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Leonard Burns
is a Third Generation Battalion Commander of the 1st Special Fire Brigade. Appearance Leonardo is a tall man with wavy blonde hair, with some of it being styled into a ponytail in the back. He has a bearded chin-strap and green-coloured eyesChapter 9 Colour Page, over one of which he wears a dark eye-patch, which becomes enveloped in flames when Leonardo uses his Ignition Ability. Leonardo's outfit consists of a protective outer jacket, which he wears over his shoulders, a light shirt, dark-coloured trousers and boots and a light-coloured belt. His protective outer jacket is coated with blue lines and the buttons on it are in shape of cross-like symbols. Leonardo's outfit contain patches with "1" on them, to signify his affiliation to the 1st Special Fire Brigade. Personality Leonardo is a somewhat intimidating, but nice person, who is respected by his fellow team-mates.Chapter 5, page 8 He values his recruits and is willing to save them from jeopardy. Leonardo has a secretive and stoic presence, which leads Shinra to believe that he is carrying within him a secret that he doesn't want others to know.Chapter 5, page 11 He is generally calm, even in dire situations, and has a tendency to have his arms folded. When it comes to fighting, Leonardo has shown to have a very serious attitude, showing little to no facial expressions and being ruthless with his opponents, even when they severely lack in skill in comparison to Leonardo. Abilities Leonardo is a veteran, who has made a name for himself and his abilities.Chapter 23, page 1 Being a Third Generation, he has received the ability to control flames through his eye-patch-covered eye. With his Ignition Ability, Leonardo was able to push the force of the plasma on Arthur's Excalibur back at him and redirect the flames of Shinra's kicks by intercepting the kicks with his palms. He was also able to deal a heavy blow to Shinra, which was able to push away his entire body away, without touching him. Leonardo displayed the ability to jump to extraordinary heights and land without any repercussions.Chapter 8, page 12 Leonardo's sturdy body allows him to withstand critical attacks without flinchingChapter 24, page 10 and his speed grants him the ability to react to and deflect enemy attacks with ease.Chaphter 24, page 8 Leonardo also has a great deal of intelligence, as he was able to figure out the hidden agenda behind the creation of the 8th Special Fire Brigade.Chapter 20, page 18 Background In Year 186, when Shinra's house caught fire, Leonardo attended the scene and rescued the boy.Chapter 5, page 6 Plot Introduction arc Leonardo attends the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament to support his brigade's newest recruit, where he is stumbled upon by Shinra. When the boy introduces himself, Leonardo realises that he knows who the boy is, and tells him that he has no time for idle chit-chat. Shinra attempts to catch up to him, asking if he remembers an incident twelve years prior, but Leonardo replies that he doesn't and advises him to go get prepared for the tournament, which leads Shinra to believe that the man is hiding something from him. When the building, the tournament was held in, catches fire, Leonardo rescues his recruits and later thanks Shinra for helping her out. Afterwards, he asks for an explanation on what happened inside the building, as the tournament gets halted. VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc After the scuffle between the 5th and 8th Special Fire Brigades, Karim, Rekka and Foien are approached by Leonardo and together they discuss the event. When trainees from the 2nd, 5th and 8th Brigades arrive at the 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral, Leonardo directs their training regiment, dictating the fights. Later, Leonardo fights Arthur and makes quick work of him, putting out his Excalibur's plasma by bending it back at him. Shinra then jumps in to fight him, attempting to kick him with his Ignition Ability, but Leonardo manages to intercept all of the Fire Officer's kicks with his palms. When Shinra manages to hit Leonardo's stomach, the Battalion Commander, without flinching, uses it as an opportunity to inflict a heavy blow to Shinra without touching him, which ends the fight in his favour and finishes the combat regiment of the trainees. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:1st Special Fire Brigade Category:Third Generation Category:Battalion Commanders